


Our Pleasure

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Theo likes to watch as the layers of Draco's formality melt away as he relaxes.





	Our Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I was attacked by a plot bunny. This is the result.

Draco had worn his formality as a shield ever since the end of the war. Correct posture, a pompous attitude, clipped tones, absolutely proper clothing choices; it was all part of the armour he wore in public. It was a fascinating thing, watching the layers of it melt away, the second Draco knew he was ‘safe’. Standing on the balcony that overlooked the formal reception area of Malfoy Manor, Theodore Nott smiled to himself. He knew he was just out of Draco’s line of sight, so he was in no danger of being caught watching him.

Stepping through the front doors, Draco’s formal robes and travelling cloak swished around his ankles. Spending the day in meetings with the Wizengamot had never been Draco’s favourite thing to do, so the scowl on his face was understandable to Theo.

“Thank you, Nibby.” Even Draco’s tone still had an official tone to it as he addressed the house-elf who opened the front door for him. “Is Mother in?”

“No, Master Draco. Mistress and Master Lucius have gone out to dinner. The only one home is Master Theo.”

A slight raise of an eyebrow was the first sign of Draco relaxing Theo had gotten. His smile widened when Draco dismissed the elf.

“Theo?” Draco didn’t even raise his voice. “There is no need to hide, you know.”

Unable to help it, Theo’s smile turned into a grin. Draco’s uncanny ability to know when Theo was near had unnerved him at first, but it was something that he just took for granted these days. He didn’t bother to try to hide the grin as he stepped out into Draco’s line of sight.

“I’m not hiding.”

“Indeed? What would you call it, then?”

Moving to the top of the grand staircase, Theo took a slow breath before meeting Draco’s eyes. “I like to watch you.”

Theo could see the tension leaving Draco’s shoulders as he smiled slowly. It would only be a few seconds before his posture relaxed as well, he knew.

“Do you, now?” The tilt of Draco’s head and quirk of his lips sent a shiver through Theo. “Hardly sporting when _you’re_ the only one allowed to look, isn’t it?”

Draco reached up to unclasp his travelling cloak. Draping it over the end of the bannister, he mounted the first step. Theo’s eyes went immediately to Draco’s long legs. Draco’s usual uniform of black trousers and white button-up had been replaced with a pinstripe suit worn beneath his formal robes; a concession to the Wizengamot. The robes were the next to go, landing on the bannister before Theo spoke again.

“I wasn’t focussed on _your_ pleasure.” Matching Draco’s slow pace, Theo began descending the stairs towards him. “In fact, I was trying to prolong my own by supposedly ‘hiding’ from you.”

One of Draco’s eyebrows rose towards his hairline. “That’s a bit selfish, isn’t it?”

Theo almost laughed out loud at how quickly Draco had lost the formal tone. He didn’t break eye contact when Draco reached up to loosen the tie he wore, or even when he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt. His heart was racing, however, by the time Draco had shed the suit jacket, throwing it casually over the edge of the bannister.

“Would you want me any other way?”

Meeting on the small landing in the middle of the stairs, Draco’s response wasn’t verbal. Scooping Theo into his arms, he pushed him back against the bannister as their lips met. Reaching up, Theo threaded one hand through Draco’s hair, curling his fingers and tugging a little. This was the man he had fallen so hard for, not the stuffy, formal one who had entered the Manor a minute before. This was the man who had defied his parents’ expectations so they could be together. Theo gasped when Draco bit his bottom lip. _This_ was the man who had fucked him right here against this bannister just the previous week. 

“Bet you’re thinking of my pleasure now,” Draco growled against his lips.

Theo groaned. “Bedroom?”

“Father’s office is closer.”

Theo didn’t object when Draco grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs towards the small office. Over the past year, they had defiled every single room in the Manor, with the exception of a couple that Draco refused to even enter – his mother’s solar being one – but the offices seemed to be Draco’s favourites. Moving quickly, Draco led Theo over to the wingback chair that sat prominently in the middle of the room.

“I want you to ride me.”

It wasn’t a request. Draco removed his pinstripe trousers and sat in the chair, his legs spread. The look in his eyes could only be called deviant. Theo grinned.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Stripping his own trousers off and casting the charms, he moved to straddle Draco. Nights like this could go one of two ways, Theo knew. Either they would be hot and frantic, gasping as they bucked against each other, or they would be slow and passionate, with lazy kisses that would send tingles all through him. Tangling a hand in Draco’s hair, Theo tilted Draco’s head back and claimed his lips again as they began to move together. The nip Draco gave to his lip told Theo exactly what kind of night tonight would be.

Theo tried to go slowly, he truly did. There was no denying Draco when he wanted things fast and frantic, however. When he refused to move fast enough, Draco grabbed his hips and thrust up into him, causing Theo to groan in pleasure. Draco’s nails dug into Theo’s hips, pulling him down with a force that had Theo briefly worried that the night would end with a trip to St. Mungo’s.

“Draco…” Theo squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to hold on as Draco slammed into his prostate. “I…”

“Come, Theo… Come for me…”

One quick stroke of Draco’s hand along his prick was all it took for Theo to lose what little control he had been holding onto. His body spasmed as he came, soaking Draco’s shirt with his release. His mind was so fuzzy that he only just registered Draco freezing beneath him and letting out a deep moan. He shivered as he collapsed onto Draco’s chest.

“Welcome home, Draco.”

Draco’s responding chuckle sounded tired. “Greetings like this make me want to leave more often.”

Turning his head, Theo nuzzled into Draco’s throat. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, holding him close.

“Leave too often and you’ll exhaust me.”

Draco laughed again, the sound rumbling through Theo’s chest. “Can’t have that, can we? Perhaps I’ll just have to take you to bed and make sure you’re properly rested.”

Theo hummed in agreement before beginning to nibble on the pulse still throbbing in Draco’s throat. “I’m sure it’s my well-being that you’re concerned about here.”

“I was more thinking of your pleasure.”

Theo laughed as he allowed Draco to stand. Taking Draco’s hand, he knew they were in for a fun night.


End file.
